eastview_cobaltfandomcom-20200215-history
Website Team Lead Job Description
The Website Team Lead is a the senior student team member position on the website team. They act as the primary interface between the Coaches, Mentors and Booster Club for the team and the members of the website team. As such, the Website Team Lead will be instrumental in the success of the development of the website. Duties and Responsibilities Success in the role as Website Team Lead means success in executing the duties and responsibilities of the position. These include but are not limited to the following: * Collect Requirements ** Work with Coaches, Mentors and Booster Club to determine changes and additions to the website. ** Document those requirements for the historical record and as the basis of work direction for the website team. * Define Tasks for Team Members ** Based on the website requirements, work with website team to define the set of tasks necessary to accomplish those requirements. ** Include but not limited to: **# Defining how we want to solve problems posed by requirements. **# Describing discreet, achievable tasks for team members to accomplish. **# Working with team members to estimate and sequence tasks to estimate completion date. **# Assign tasks to team members. * Track Status of Team Member Efforts ** As the team members start working on their tasks the team leader must stay in touch with them to monitor progress and provide whatever support they need to accomplish their tasks. ** This should be done on a daily basis. * Report Status of Team Efforts ** The Coaches, Mentors, Booster Club and rest of the Eastview Robotics Team will need to be apprised of progress on a weekly basis. ** The rest of the Eastview Robotics Team will have elements of their projects dependent on the website and will need to know status to organize their efforts and schedule. Key Skills and Traits Successfully executing the duties and responsibilities of the Website Team Lead requires a set of key skills and traits including but not limited to the following: * Leadership ** The Website Team Lead's primary task is to lead the website team. Hence the name. :-) ** This means different things to different people. ** How would you define leadership? * Organization ** In this context organization means assuring everyone is productive and knowing what they are doing. * Communication ** There are several communication styles and skills necessary: **# Communicating "Up" **#* The Coaches, Mentors, Booster Club and rest of the Eastview Robotics Team are your customers. In that sense the team lead reports "up the chain of command" to them. **# Communicating "Down" **#* The team lead leads the rest of the team. In that sense the team reports to you and the team needs to communicate "down the chain of command" to them. **# Public Speaking **#* As the "face" of the website team and primary contact for customers the team lead will need to present status and results of the team's efforts. **# Writing **#* Documentation of requirements and tasks is a key factor to the success of the website team. * Problem Solving ** The team lead is expected to drive the design of solutions to problems. The team will look to the team lead for such guidance. The Coaches and Mentors will be available if needed. * Software Development ** Skills with the tools and languages we currently use is preferable but not required.